Classi
Come ogni RPG, Eden Eternal possiede un sistema di classi, ma ciò che lo rende unico è la possibilità di giocare tutte queste classi con un unico personaggio. Ogni classe è a disposizione per ogni personaggio, Ogni giocatore deve soddisfare gli stessi requisiti per soddisfare le classi, nesssuna delle quali ha un vero vantaggio rispetto ad un' altra. Attualmente ci sono 17 classi disponibili e 18 classi totali all'interno dell'arsenale di Eden Eternal. Panoramica Eden Eternal ha 17 classi giocabili e potrebbe aggiungerne altre in futuro. Esse sono raggruppate in 5 branche comuni. Mentre non potrai iniziare a giocare con alcune classi senza avere già un certo livello dentro il gioco, potrai iniziare con versioni meno sviluppate delle stesse classi. Non temere, col tempo sbloccherai anche le altre. Le informazioni elencate in questa panoramica possono essere trovate nel menù Skills ('K') sotto la voce Current Class o Class Roster tab. (Qui ci doveva essere il commento di un certo DuDraig che in qualche modo cercava di contattare Aeria Games per avere maggiori informazioni riguardo agli aspetti di gioco, visto che non riusciva ad aprire un post sul forum (o qualcosa del genere) anche se si è risposto da solo denominando EE un "Gioco di Scoperte") The classes are much like professions. Players can actively pursue any achieved class at any time. A single class no longer defines or individualizes a character. Just as one can pursue multiple professions and skills in real life, so they may in Eden Eternal. It is upon which classes players focus and which skills, talents, and certifications they choose to learn or gain that define and individualize character. All players start with the five classes that can be pursued with no experience points: * Warrior (physical efforts) * Thief (physical efforts) * Hunter (physical efforts) * Cleric (magical efforts) * Magician (magical efforts) You can choose to start with any of these as your active class. You can simply pursue levels in that one class, or activate the others if you change your mind or want to pursue another. You gain both Character Experience and Class Experience as you achieve goals like defeating foes, completing quests, or performing activities. Accumulated Character Experience gains you Character Levels. Accumulated Class Experience gains you Class Levels for the active class. Each class maintains its own level and that level may never exceed the current Character Level. When the accumulated Class Experience reaches the value for the next level but that level is higher than the current Character Level, any amount of Class Experience earned is lost until the Character Level is advanced or another class with a lower Class Level is made active. When you have gained enough experience in the basics, defined by a minimum Character Level and prerequisite Class level in one or more classes, you will automatically gain a new class with a Class Level of 1. This does not mean the new classes are advanced versions of the previous, they simply require more experience to start learning. You must learn the basics of physical prowess from the Warrior class before you can start to learn to become a Knight, but a Warrior of equivalent level can easily stand equal to a Knight, they just have different specialized talents and skills. Compare woodworking and carpentry. You can not start to pursue a career in carpentry without first leaning the basics from woodworking. However, an equally skilled woodworker is in no way inferior to a carpenter. The carpenter has more specialized skills in technical design and fabrication, but the woodworker has more specialized skills in far wider varieties of wood and more applications. Each stands equal to each other in a marketplace, even though you must learn the basics of one to qualify to learn the other. Also, there is nothing stopping you from learning the more specialized skills of both, although it may take you much longer. Within both woodworking and carpentry there is a lot of room for specialization depending on what talents you choose to learn and skills you practice. Woodworkers can specialize in different types of wood from different environments, or different areas of application. Carpenters can specialize on cabinetry, housing, furniture, and many other areas. So it is these talents and skills that really define and individualize you within your profession, and you can accumulate them from more than one profession. Class Common Branches Sets of classes are related by common attributes. There are five Class Common Branches in Eden Eternal. * Melee DMG - Fighting specialists that primarily rely on agility and skills. * Magic DMG - Magic casters that rely on their intelligence and magical skills. * Ranged DMG - Armament specialists that primarily rely on ranged skills and a lot of luck (as a stat). * Defense - Heavy armor toe-to-toe warriors that primarily rely on strength and endurance. * Healing - Spiritualists and healers that rely on wisdom, and some intelligence or agility. The individual classes under each Common Branch further specialize the available skills and talents, but share the common attributes of the Branch. Common (Branch) Skills Sets of classes are related by Common Branch Skills that can be used when any of the related classes is active. Each Common Branch has a different set of available skills. You automatically gain a new Common Branch Skill when your character level reaches the minimum for that skill. Each Common Branch Skill has a level. When you first gain a skill, it will have a level of 1. You can advance any Common Branch Skill level up to your current Character Level by paying a training fee. The fee goes up with the level of the skill. Note that the Actions (like wave, bow, dance, etc.) are listed after the Common Branch Skills and the Soul Guide. It is from here that you can drag them to the shortcut bars. Class Attributes When you change your active class, you also change a variety of attributes specific to that class. Class Characteristics (Traits) These are permanent bonuses specific to that class. They can include effect resistances, preferred weapon bonuses, usable armor type, and a special ability. Class Core Stat Bonuses Each class will affect your core stats either positively or negatively. Bonuses are listed as percentages of the base stat. Above 100% is a positive bonus, and below 100% is a negative penalty. Class Skills Each class has a set of Class Skills. Class Skills are only available for use when that class is active. You automatically gain a new Class Skill when you advance the level of that class to the required level for that Class Skill. Each Class Skill has a level, with affects and bonuses scaled to that level, and when first gained will have a level of 1. Your accumulated Class Experience gained while that class is active is added to the Class Points (CP) for that class. You can use Class Points to advance the levels of your Class Skills up to your current Class Level. If your pool of CP is lacking, you will have to pick-and-choose which Class Skills you will focus on. Dungeons award a higher level of Class Experience and can be used to bolster your CP, but they are much more challenging and require cooperation with other players in a party that can lead to more deaths. Class Certificates Experience in a class can gain you certified abilities that you can choose to apply no matter what class is active. Each class has a list of Class Certificates. You will gain one Class Certificate from that class for each 10 class levels. You can choose which Class Certificates to use at any time by moving them to an open slot. You can use one slot per 10 Character Levels. The seven available slots are arranged in two groups of four, each around a central square, and one which is shared by both groups. While all Class Certificates are available independent of what class is active, each active class preserves the arrangement of assigned Class Certificates. When you change your active class, the arrangement of assigned Class Certificates last used when that class was last active will be restored. Using 2-4 Class Certificates from the same class will give you an additional bonus when you place them around the same central square. Hover your mouse over the central square to find out what the current bonus is. Four class certificates, two each from different classes, placed around a central square only get you the bonus from the first two from the same class placed. The other two will not give you a bonus unless you place them around the other central square. Then you will get both bonuses. Class Certificates reflect the resourcefulness gained from experience in one class that can be applied while practicing other classes. Increasing your level in several other classes can gain you advantageous combinations of Class Certificates and combination bonuses that you can choose to apply to different situations and challenges. Class Talents Each class has a set of Class Talents you can choose to learn. You gain 1 Knowledge Point each time you gain a level in that class. You can assign Knowledge Points to a Class Talent to learn the next level of that talent. Levels 1-5 cost 1 Knowledge Point, 6-10 cost 2, and 16-20 cost 3. All Class Talents have a maximum level that can be learned, and some require a minimum level in another Class Talent. You can distribute your currently available Knowledge Points, change them around, and refresh them back to unassigned until you finally confirm them. Once confirmed, they are permanent. There are far more Class Talents and levels than there will be available Knowledge Points, so you must choose which Class Talents and prerequisite paths wisely. Class Talents reflect your choices of learning and specialization in a chosen profession. The Class Talents you learn are a primary way of defining and individualizing your character. Class Expertise Class Expertise (CE) is a bonus gained by leveling any and all of your classes. The bonus is applied to your character independent of the active class. Your Class Score defines what level of Class Expertise you get. You accumulate Class Score points each time you level any class. The CE List displays what CEs are available and what Class Score you need to attain that level. Only one CE is applied at a time. Attaining the Class Score required for a CE level will automatically replace the previous CE with that new CE. Class Experience reflects the advantages you gain from your total experience in all professions when applied to any of your professions, even though you might not have a very high level in any one class. While it might be quicker to level up one specific class, leveling other classes can gain you a higher CE bonus level that can make leveling a preferred class much easier at higher levels. Current Classes Available Classes These can be selected either at character creation or directly after achieving certain milestones such as leveling your character to a specific level, or leveling a related class to a required point. Mimic Customizable class Warrior Available at Character Creation, this class utilizes its heavy armor and two-handed axes to tough out encounters. As part of the Defense branch of classes that specialize in defense and overpowering opponents, they have skills that augment their survivability as well as powerful attacks to disable their foes. Despite being one of the starting classes, Warriors are an essential and powerful class throughout the game with their balance of attack and defense. Knight When your character reaches level 25 and your Warrior class level reaches 20, you will gain access to the tanky and quick-hitting Knight. Though categorized in the Defense branch of classes, the Knight offers a different style of play than the Warrior. They have lower defense values, but make up for this disability with high evasion. Rather than focusing on single targets, knights can take on groups of enemies to make fights easier on teammates. Judgement Storm allows the Knight to provoke a large group of enemies early on. Templar When your character level reaches 60 and your knight and cleric reach level 55, you will unlock the third member of the Defense branch: the Templar. These tanks attack with powerful holy magic, while defending against enemy assaults by blocking and resisting damage. Should they take damage, Templars can heal themselves as well, making them very difficult to kill. Dragon Knight Dragon knights are a melee ranged class that uses spears. Possessing different dragon souls, Dragoons are able to harness the abilities of different dragons and display a variety of powerful skills. Not only do Dragoons brandish spears that are able to assault and sweep aside any enemies, they can also cover themselves with impenetrable dragon scales, resisting any fatal attacks. Thief At level 15 you will have your first glimpse into the Melee DPS category with the Thief. Nimble and fleet of foot, this class is designed deal large amounts of damage over time. They have high evasion and can stealth, along with being able to stun enemies when coming out of stealth via the skill Deadly Containment. Through the skill Gallop, they can move at a fast pace, able to outrun anything that comes their way. However, the class suffers from a lack of defense, and should be cautious when engaging a strong enemy. Martial Artist A character level of 40 and thief class level of 35 will grant access to the hard-hitting and fast-moving Martial Artist. Having both offensive skills (Suppress) and defensive skills (Defensive Stance), they can beat down their enemies with an onslaught of fists. This class utilizes "on-hit" effects to get their ball rolling. The more times they hit an enemy while under their Charge, the more attack speed and physical attack they gain. This greatly benefits their passive ability, which gives Martial Artists the chance to daze their opponent with every hit. Blade Dancer Blade Dancers are unlocked at character level 50 and Bard level 45. These costumed, elegant dancers are masters of manipulation and movement. They use their bodies and choreography to perform magical manipulation on enemies or provide helpful buffs to fellow players. Blade Dancers are also masters of swordplay and can wield two weapons at once with deadly results. The Blade Dancer's unmatchable charisma and clever rhythm make short work of monsters and bring out the best in party members. Samurai It is unlocked upon reaching a character level of 60 and a Martial Artist level of 55. Samurai abilities focus on combo moves and breaking through enemies' resistances. Hunter At level 10, you can first start sniping your enemies from truly far distances away. These Ranged DPS members are some of the most silent, efficient killers out there. Next to the Thief's Sneak ability, the Hunter can attack the enemies at a distance and leave them there, forcing them to stay in one spot until the rain of arrows has left their heart motionless. Hunters are experts in the ways of the great outdoors, and use their connection with nature to provide stat buffs and even summon wild creatures to their side. Engineer When you have perfected your aim as a Hunter by getting the class to level 25 and your character has reached level then you will have access to the technology of the Engineer. They are experts with Guns and many of their abilities require you to have this weapon to perform them. Engineers' abilities call on gadgets, gizmos, and high-tech weaponry to deal explosive damage from afar. Several of these abilities allow them to deal repeated damage over time or to target multiple enemies for one of the most all-encompassing battle styles in the game. Ranger Ranger is unlocked when your character level reaches level 65 and your hunter and martial artist reach level 60. Rangers are experts are keeping enemies at a distance, dealing damage the entire time. With the assistance of a loyal Hunter Eagle summons, a Ranger is not to be taken lightly. Cleric Clerics are available at character level 5, and are the most straightforward and useful healing class. A Cleric's divine beliefs and holy scriptures let them call upon skills to support the players around them. Clerics cast a variety of magic spells and prayers to heal damage and remove harmful status effects from themselves or other players. They may also attack foes with Sanction's Light or Holy Smite while they care for and defend other characters alongside them. Bard The Bard class is unlocked once a character reaches level 20. Bards are wandering poets, storytellers, musicians, and singers who use their talent and instruments to attack and cast helpful buffs. As members of the Healing and Support branch, they also have abilities to restore HP and protect characters from harm. Many of the Bard's skills can only be used with a Guitar equipped, so a good weapon is needed to fully utilize the Bard's capabilities. Shaman Shaman becomes available at character level 45 and cleric level 40. Shamans are in tune with nature around them, harnessing vines to ensnare enemies, summoning rain to heal allies, or calling upon the earth and wind to buff others. Shamans can also summon totems that either heal or deal damage for them. In times of great need, the Shaman can even call back fallen comrades from death in the midst of battle. Sage Sage becomes available via a certain quest obtained at level 69. Sages abandon the traditional safety of other healers by choosing to heal and attack at the frontlines instead of keeping at a safe distance. Sage demolish enemies with Hammers, while casting powerful auras that shield allies from negative effects while simultaneously offering supportive buffs. The Sage is a different type of Healing and Support class, but is still a welcome ally in battle. Magician Despite being available at Character Creation, the Magician is one of the most powerful classes out there. Magicians use the elements to strike large groups of enemies at once. However, these members of the Magic DPS branch are very vulnerable to enemy attack, and should tread with caution to avoid being overwhelmed. Illusionist Available at character level 35 and Magician level 30, Illusionists are masters of trickery and distraction. By charming enemies into fighting for them and putting foes to sleep, the Illusionist can outwit and deceive even the most cunning of opponents. Illusionists can also cast spells that boost the abilities of allies. Assisted by a trusty Mecha Jinn summons, a crafty Illusionist can easily change the tide of battle. Warlock When a player’s character level reaches 55 and their Magician and Shaman reach level 50, they have the option to forsake traditional magic for the dark and forbidden spells of the Warlock. Warlocks will often implant a Dark Parasite or inflict fear in enemies, sacrifice their own grotesque summons to boost their own power, and finally devastate opponents with a Nightmare Attack or other shadow-born magic. The path of a Warlock is dark, but filled with power. Luminary Luminary's control both the powers of the holy and the dark, thus in the growth of a Luminary, the skills are split into two paths of holy and dark. Other than the skills being separate and independent, if the two are used together on an enemy, other effects will be created, such as status effects that will decrease the battle ability of your enemy. Unreleased Classes These classes, though confirmed to be playable, have yet to be actually attainable and are therefore unreleased. As the level cap increases, these classes will become gradually available. Awakened Level 80 Classes Do quests to unlock 2 new classes based on the class you are Awakening. Only Warrior, Blade Dancer, Engineer, Bard, and Magician are able to be awakened for now.